


Pissy Mood Syndrome

by rummyjoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity and Roy are bros, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is cranky. Roy tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pissy Mood Syndrome

Felicity was cranky. She'd been trying for over a week to rewrite her stealth program for monitoring bank accounts, but the latest security updates at most of the major financial institutions were proving to be more difficult than she'd anticipated.

At least Oliver and Diggle had finally quieted down, after Felicity asked them three separate times (the last in her Loud Voice) if they could find something less noisy to do. There was only the occasional grunt or low-voiced bit of talking coming from the training area now.

She was startled from her angry muttering over her keyboard by a hand placing a chocolate bar, labeled as having 90% cocoa, on the desk next to her.

"What's this?" she asked as a bottle appeared next to the chocolate bar.

"It's what Thea always has me buy for her. I thought maybe they'd help. You okay for Midol?"

Felicity picked up the "Rx Stress" tea and turned her chair to look at Roy as he leaned a hip against her desk.

"Roy," she began, "that's sweet, I guess, but I'm not --"

"Oh. Well, you've been kinda cranky the last few days, and I thought maybe..." His voice trailed off and he shrugged. "Still yours if you want 'em, though."

"Thank you," Felicity gave him a small smile. "And I'm sorry, about the crankiness. I think most of it's from the severe lack of vitamin D in my regimen."

Roy pointed his thumb back over his shoulder. "I can go upstairs and find twenty guys to help you out with that. Take me sixty seconds, tops."

Felicity's mouth hung open for a second, then she gave a snort and swatted him on the arm. "Oh my god, no! I meant actual vitamin D, from sunlight! I haven't really been anywhere but my apartment and this basement for days."

Roy dramatically rubbed his arm where she had tapped him. Felicity retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him, and he smirked.

She started to turn back to her monitors but paused, asking in a disbelieving voice, "Twenty? Really?"

"At least!" Roy enthusiastically assured her.

Felicity was beaming as she went back to work.


End file.
